Kiefer Mayer
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kiefer Mayer is a snake shape-shifter and lieutenant counselor and member of the Snake's Dorm of Camp Shape-Shift. Personality He doesn't like reading and doing math because of his disorders, and persuading him to do so will only piss him off. He's a great volleyball player, and takes good pride in his skills. He may look innocent on the outside, but on the inside lurks a rather dangerous character. Pissing him off in some ways will only result in him beating you up. He acquired this character when he decided to stand up for himself when he poisoned those who bullied him. And like snakes, his bite can be painful. As grouchy as he can be, he's somehow friendly but at the same time withdrawn and quiet. History So no one really knew who Kiefer was in the past as he was brought to a foster home. No one really knew about his parents and family. But one things is for sure though: his mom never had much attention to him when he was a baby. He has both dyscalculia (difficulty in number-related things) and dyslexia (difficulty in reading). In the foster home, he wasn't liked much by most of the kids due to his problems, but some did make friends with him. But none of them knew what's really inside of him. He began to feel weird crawling-like sensations when he hit thirteen years old, but no one understood his case. Neither did he understood about his situation. Eventually, everyone, including him, ignored this. These things repeated several times and it began to turn worse than the previous one, which nearly drove Kiefer into madness. Luckily, he was able to grip tight on sanity... barely. This made him more bullied than ever, which urged him to even kill his enemies. All it took were three small vials of potassium cyanide he found in the streets. And in a few minutes, three were killed by his act. And in the following days, another three died out of poisoning. He did this act when he was just fourteen. When he heard that the caretakers discovered it was him, he immediately packed up everything he can find and ran away from the foster home. He was now on the streets, where he celebrated his fifteenth birthday. Several days past and he ended up hungry and thirsty. After getting out of the city, he collapsed and fell unconscious, unable to figure out the person who came running up to him as he fell. When he woke up, he was already at Camp Shape-Shift. The person who saved him was McKenzie Swallup, the head counselor of the Snake's Dorm. From there, she explained everything about camp, and eventually found out he was one of the snake shape-shifters when she saw a small patch of snake scales growing in his arm. Possessions Weapons *'Poison-tipped Darts and Knives': He carries with him several poison-coated darts in two holsters and three poison-coated double-bladed knives in one holster. Equipment *WIP Other Possessions *WIP Powers and Abilites #Like all snake shape-shifters, he can change himself into that of a snake's. #''Other powers are WIP.'' Appearance Human Form Kiefer2.JPG Kiefer3.JPG Kiefer4.JPG Animal Form KieferAnimal.jpg KieferAnimal2.png Relationships Other Info *WIP Category:Characters Category:Snake Shape-Shifters Category:Male